The Kid Flash Chronicles
by Sargent-titan
Summary: On the night of June 20th, 2016, Wally West ceased to exist on Earth 16. However, he floats between universes until he's pulled into one. From this point on, Wally must jump from universe to universe to make his way back home. Crossovers with other cartoon network properties.


**It's been a while since I posted on this site, but I'm actually really excited about this. There should be about six more chapters, and each chapter will either be a part one, or part two. This story was sparked a few years ago after the Young Justice episode** ** _Endgame_** **, and after I watched a crossover episode between Ben Ten and Generator Rex. What if Wally didn't die, but instead got sent to another universe and had to universe hop his way back to earth sixteen? Anything that has to do with science I just explain away as 'Comic Book Science', so basically none of it could really happen in the real world, but whatever, it's fictional. Anyways, I hope someone enjoys this story, and I hope I didn't make many mistakes. It was really hard to upload this.**

The Kid Flash Chronicles

Chapter One: The Day My Life Turned Upside Down

Dying didn't feel anything like I'd expect it to. You see, I'd always been thought that it hurt, that it was lonely, or there was a bright white light guiding you home. My own beliefs led me to believe there would be nothing. I had been anticipating both the moment I had stepped up to help my uncle and cousin out, had that dreadful feeling in the deepest region of my body telling me that today wouldn't go the way I hoped. That I was going to die.

It wasn't what I was expecting, and being an atheist, I hadn't expected much, but this was downright disappointing. No warm trumpets and beautiful colours, instead I was bathed in sharp red light, hurtling down, down, down. But I wasn't falling, I wasn't moving at all, yet I was. This didn't feel like death at all and I couldn't wrap my head around it. I wasn't peaceful or angry, just regular old Wally West.

Maybe I would just stay here forever, a purgatory of being proven wrong and everything being excruciatingly slow. That part was painful, but I could make peace with that eventually. Everything was over, I could afford to take things slow. It all felt so slow, but I couldn't have been here for very long, and just as I realized that the dropping accelerated, and I suddenly felt very nauseous. Just like that, I was spat out of whatever purgatory I had landed myself in, and into the sky. Gravity was suddenly a bigger problem than it had been for quite some time.

Panic flared in my body as I flailed in the air, watching the pavement of a busy street rapidly coming to greet my face. If I hadn't been dead before, I definitely was now.

'Think West!' I commanded myself, and remembered how my uncle Barry had saved his own life multiple times. I spun my hands in a circular motion until they would have been undetectable to the normal eye. This would slow my descent towards the ground and hopefully keep me from dying.

I still ended up crashing to the ground, but much closer, so all I gained was a quickly healing bump on the head. Cars swerved around me, honking and swearing coming from all directions, but all took care to avoid me, a strange yellow and red boy. Despite their caution, I realized I would need to get a move on soon, so I began to run; Nowhere in particular, I just needed to feel the wind on my face.

I began to wonder what city I was in, it couldn't possibly be Central, the buildings were much too tall and the alleys were way too clean, but not clean enough to be Metropolis. Gotham was also ruled out because the gritty energy that locked Gotham in a constant bubble of darkness was non-existent in this incredibly average looking city. Realizing it was futile to keep playing _Guess Who_ , I decided to try my comm, just in case.

"Kid Flash to Mount Justice. I repeat, Kid Flash to mount Justice do you read me?" but the only response I was given was quite static. I would have to ask locals instead.

Without warning however, I was hit with the force of Superboy. "Supe- what?" and before I could respond I was hit again, this time being tossed painfully into a nearby building. It was not Superboy.

Instead of Superboy, a teenage boy with a red jacket and orange goggles stood over me, with giant hands and a scowl on his face. "Let's get this over with, EVO. I'll just change you back to normal and we can both go on our merry way, how does that sound?" his voice was bored and cocky, reminding me of me from five years ago, and I did not like that.

"Whoa, dude, just chill out for a second, what's an EVO?" rather than responding, he winded up for another hit, but this time I was prepared and easily dodged him, moving behind him and pushing him down with all of my strength. The battle was on.

He pushed up off the ground and changed his giant fists to become a giant sword.

"Okay, that was weird…" I said to myself as he lunged at me seemingly trying to cut my head off. "Why don't we just talk this out like adults, man to man, hero too, well whatever you are?" That ended up being much more condescending than it sounded in my head and just aggravated him further.

"Will you just stay still so I can heal you? This doesn't need to be this hard!" He shouted, clearly annoyed with my insubordination. And being the person I am, I decided to push him a little farther.

"I'm the one that needs healing? You should get your arm checked out. It's a freaking sword!" which he swung at me again. I decided creating a mini twister was probably my next best course of action, it would give me enough time to think about what to do next. What I hadn't anticipated was a third party joining us, and he had swords too. Although, I think Dick would have told me that these were Katanas, totally different of course. Either way, he was cutting through the air at an alarming rate, and I found it hard to see what his next move would be.

I tried dodging, I really did, but he was too unpredictable, and eventually, I felt a sting down the length of my arm. Against all of the training I had gone through, I froze up for just a fraction of a second and was pinned to the ground by the younger male. His knee was shoved into my back and he had my one arm pinned painfully. I felt embarrassed and was glad that no one from the team could see me, knowing I would have been humiliated for the rest of my life letting my guard down after one simple cut. These past few years had really softened me up. When I got back I'd really have to start training again.

I felt one gloved hand press into my shoulder blade and had no idea what to expect. He had said he was going to 'heal' me, so what did that entail? I was tense as I waited for the 'healing' to begin, but after a few seconds of nothing happening, I loosened slightly. I could feel how disgruntled they were and it made me grin.

"So doc, am I good to go?" I jabbed. This only ended up with my face being pushed into the pavement.

"You're not going anywhere. There's something wrong with you, and we will find out what it is." the second party stated. I struggled to get away again, but just my luck, my metabolism had begun to eat away everything I had eaten at lunch some time ago so I was way to weak to do anything now.

The green suit man had walked away and I could hear his low baritone speaking into what I could only guess was an earpiece. I just wanted whatever they were waiting for to get here so this waiting would end and he would stop pinning my arm.

"You know, where I come from, this is assault."

"You're a dangerous EVO who we can't just let wander around getting into mischief." the boy said boldly and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Obviously he was some sort of hero here and felt the need to prove his worth.

The green man walked back towards us and said something to the boy, to low for me to hear, but maybe I just wasn't listening. He walked away from the scene altogether however and that left me and the other boy alone.

"Whatever, my friends will come for me." but I knew that wasn't true. I had no idea where I was, except I had the increasing suspicion that I wasn't on my own earth anymore. He didn't respond, and in the quiet, I could hear the whir of some low flying aircraft. He semi-loosened his grip on my wrist and let up pressure on my back.

"What's your name anyways?" I asked as he positioned my upright. There was a mischievous look in his eye that made e suspicious. He was up to something. The whir of the aircraft got louder.

"The names Rex. Rex Salazar." and that was the last thing I could focus on as I was shot in the back by something sharp, and felt my vision fade away.

'Where am I?' was the first conscious thought I could gather. I blinked lazily around the room and was hit by serious deja vu. I was lying at the bottom of a glass tube located in the middle of the room. The room was large and dark, with computers and screens lining around the edges of the platform. It felt eerily similar to my first mission with Dick and Kaldur, when we had found Superboy. 'Cadmus?'

I sat up and stretched my neck, it hurting from the position the guards has left me. Guards, of course! Suddenly the past couple of days hit me with amazing clarity. The light, death. Falling, and… him. He was lying on a bench nearby, comic book resting over his eyes and taking the slow even breaths of sleep. Rex Salazar.

"It's good to see you're awake." a feminine voice said from the other side of the room. I turned my neck quickly, cringing at the crick, and found myself looking at a very beautiful woman in a lab coat. She almost looked like my aunt Iris, except with ebony hair, and a very serious look on her face. A few years ago I most definitely would have begun to flirt with her, but I had grown (no, seriously), plus my head ached and my stomached cried out for food. Instead, I gave her a very fixed look. I had no time for these pleasantries, I had to get back home to Artemis and my family.

"What do you want from me?" I asked scathingly. I had been attacked without provocation and was a little short tempered, blame it on my red hair I guess. The woman, who I could only assume was some sort of Doctor looked at me curiously. She came closer to the pod and looked at the display mounted about 15 centimeters from the glass casing.

"I'm just going to check your vitals. Your heart is way too fast to be normal." she hadn't really answered my question but I was too tired to care. I was starting to get dizzy and my stomach growled loudly, earning a laugh from the doctor. I grinned for a second, before remembering where I was and frowned. If I didn't get food soon, I'd be in trouble. With food, I had a chance to escape. I could vibrate my molecules through the glass, and even if it exploded, I'd be able to run. Without food, I was pretty useless and weak. I couldn't think straight.

"I need to eat something or I'm going to pass out," I informed the doctor in front of me, but her eyes remained on the screen in front of her. "I'm serious. My metabolism is crazy and I haven't eaten in who knows how long." If she didn't respond soon I'd probably start begging. She started walking away and her back was faced towards me. I was absolutely desperate. "Please, anything, even just water. I know it's not food, I just need something." I was rambling, my brain unable to catch up to my tongue. I sounded pathetic, begging for water at the mercy of these people. ' _Sound pathetic? buddy, you are pathetic'_ my mind slapped me.

She hesitated in the door frame, almost like she was about to look back at me before she decided against it. "Don't worry. Something will be brought to you soon." and the door swished shut almost silently. And the direness of my situation really began to set in. I was trapped in a space that was barely comfortable to sit in, and I would have been standing to maximize space if I could, but I would have collapsed. The space was too tight and I was beginning to feel the onset of claustrophobia squeeze my body. I couldn't breathe, and I was so frustrated I could feel the angry tears welling in my eyes but I couldn't let them fall, I would just have to wait it out.

I could only imagine what I looked like to an outside viewer. Despite being 21, I probably looked like a 15 year old kid who had gotten yelled at in front of the entire class.

"You know, I wouldn't have pegged you as the claustrophobic type. Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone." that damn kid was up, and I glared up at where he was sitting in the room. "Hostile, I see. Chill, I kinda want to apologize for the way I acted last night. For the most part, it was pretty inappropriate." I glared at his extended hand, did he expect me to shake it through the glass?

"Where am I?" I demanded from the man, Rex.

"I can't tell you. This place is very secret." the way he described it was making me think of Cadmus. I couldn't be far off, he had sword hands for goodness sakes.

"Can you tell me what city I was in? I didn't recognize it."

"Oh, that was just Fairfield. It's been a bit of an evo hotspot for the past few years. That's why we attacked you, being in Fairfield and all." he said. That wasn't really helpful though, Fairfield was a really generic name, I could be anywhere in the world.

"Well, why not let me go now since you know I'm not whatever it is that you keep saying?" The glass compartment was still too close and suffocating and I just wanted out.

He cocked his head, like he was asking himself that question himself. "I think Providence is a bit wary of letting you out." that was an obvious lie, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

"Providence?"

The look he gave was too funny. He froze, eyes bugging out realizing what he had said. I laughed out at him.

"Well, it's not really providence, more like a- uh, renegade providence. We work toward the same path as providence but don't really follow the same views. If they had of caught you, you'd probably be dead. We know now that you're not an EVO, but they wouldn't have cared."

"Elaborate."

"Well, once we figured out you couldn't be healed, we brought you back here to check you out, and what Dr. Holiday found was really weird cause you were nanite free. Everyone has nanites. Plus, the ridiculous costume you're wearing. No one around here would wear that. They would've been afraid of you." I huffed in resentment.

"Well your goggles look stupid."

"Dude, you're also wearing goggles." Rex pointed out. Not finding anything better to say, I just rolled my eyes.

"So what you're 'providence' is suggesting, is that I'm from another dimension?" I had thought about it too, but now my thoughts were being confirmed.

"Well, kind of. We have no idea how you would have gotten here though."

I did though, and just as I was about to explain, the door opened to reveal the green guy from earlier. Despite being inside, he was still wearing dark tinted sunglasses that _had_ to be obstructive to his vision.

"I have food for the kid." he said with a surprisingly low, smooth voice.

"I am not a kid." I argued, but he raised an eyebrow and I shrunk. He reminded me strongly of Batman, and Batman always made me feel like a little kid. He stepped toward the glass pod, and opened a compartment I had otherwise overlooked that opened to the inside. I stood up as quickly as I could manage and took the food, devouring it with little regard to the flavour.

"I never thought i'd see the day Rex, someone's beat your disgusting eating habits." a gruff voice that I didn't recognize called out in what sounded like awe.

"Aw shut up Bobo." Rex said to the disembodied voice. Before I could question Rex on who he was talking to, a short furry figure dropped down from the rafters.

I was only slightly alarmed when the figure turned around to reveal a monkey wearing a t-shirt and fez. Honestly though, this didn't seem totally unbelievable in this strange world. I wouldn't question it.

"So who is he anyway?" the monkey- Bobo asked Rex. Rex froze again, and started scratching his head.

"Uh- I didn't really ask." he trailed. "So, what is your name?"

"I'm Kid Flash, fastest kid alive."I recited smoothly, shutting my eyes and leaning up against the cool glass of the pod.

I was startled out of my coolness by two giant howls of laughter. My eyes snapped open and I saw Bobo and Rex leaning on each other as they laughed, tears and all.

"What?" I snapped.

"No, seriously, you can't have seriously introduced yourself like that!" Rex laughed over Bobo Guffaws. "Seriously though, what's your name?"

"That is my name." I deadpanned.

"Alright, sure." if I wasn't seeing things, it even looked like the green guy was smirking. I rolled my eyes.

The doctor re entered the room, giving a wary glance at Rex and the monkey before looking at me. I felt like a caged animal in a zoo all of a sudden, exposed and unable to hide. She had her back to me and spoke quietly to the green man, so low that even Rex couldn't hear them. His brow furrowed, and I realized they were probably talking about me.

It looked like they were arguing about something, eventually the doctor turned around, ignoring whatever it was he had contributed. A tired smile was on her face but that did not diffuse her beauty any. "Did anyone tell you that you are very beautiful?" I asked coolly, leaning on the glass again. She rolled her eyes but grinned.

"So, we can't let you leave the base, but we can let you leave your pod-"

"Awesome!"

"-if you can explain to us how exactly you got here."

That really wasn't a hard request to fulfill, except for the fact that it was very unbelievable

"I don't know if you'll believe me, but I'll do my best. Anything to get out of this damn pod." I breathed. I was desperate to leave this glass prison.

"Well, I came here from what I assume is an alternate universe…"

Rex had offered to let me borrow some clothes, but I felt to exposed without my costume to cover my face. It was irrational, we weren't from the same universe, but I didn't feel comfortable in taking the mask away.

Despite how unbelievable my tale had sounded coming from my mouth, they had believed it, albeit questioningly. The green man, whom I later found out was named Six, had interrogated me on every detail until I eventually gave the entire story of the invasion away. I had told them about the team and my friends and the weird purgatory I had been placed in before I arrived in this universe, And how dead I had felt. It felt good to get all of this off of my chest, but it also made me remember that there were people back home who didn't know I was okay. I had to get back.

Once I had convinced every member of the listening party, the pod door was opened and I was allowed to step outside. Ground rules were set up on where I was and was not allowed to go. It turned out that the Doc, Rebecca Holiday, had been monitoring me whilst I was in the pod to see if I had nanites, things that had infected their entire world, and had discovered a lot about my powers and where I had come from. I was amazed at what she was able to figure out. Uncle Barry had never told me about the speed force, and maybe even he didn't know anything about it, but it was there. She said the reason for it being noticeable here, but not in my home dimension is because it was now drawing from a closer dimensional source. Made sense to me.

I could tell that they were worried, at least Rex and Holiday were, I couldn't tell with Agent Six. They were worried that the kind of technology needed to transport me to a different dimension didn't exist in this universe yet. So, who knows how long I'll be stuck here. But they had promised to do everything they could to send me home, and I hoped everything would work out okay.

"So, you're really called Kid Flash in your dimension?" Rex asked incredulously.

"Yeah man, it's my hero identity. I kinda chose it when I was, what, fourteen I think? I kinda regret it now, cause I'm 21, but I actually recently retired."

"You're 21 and you retired?"

"Yeah, I wanted to focus on school. I'm- I was working toward becoming a forensic scientist like my Uncle. Plus, I didn't really feel necessary anymore. The team got bigger, and I was just some kid with super speed you know? All these new kids had super strength, or could shapeshift, etcetera, etcetera. So I decided to put my focus elsewhere."

Rex studied my face, taking in what I had said. Being a singular hero in the world, he probably didn't get the whole 'someone else will take care of it' that I had taken up. "I guess that makes sense, I mean you made a decision when you were young, and you kinda grew out of it as you got older." he offered.

"So refresh my memory, why did you decide to help out last time?"

"My cousin and Uncle needed more speed, and I thought I could help out. It worked, we stopped it, but I just got sent here. Honestly, I thought I was going to die." I explained. I had briefly gone over this before, but for some reason, talking about the recent events made me feel nauseous. I missed home, missed Uncle Barry and Bart, Aunt Iris's cookies, realized I was going to miss thanksgiving dinner with my family. I missed Artemis's sarcasm and Dick's everlasting friendship, even when we got into spats.

"Enough about me, what about you-" I was cut off by the intercom, and Six's voice rang out over the speaker.

"Rex, an EVO's been spotted in Downtown New York. We need to go now." he said.

"Alright!" Rex had shot up quickly. "It's been so dead lately." Rex started toward the door, before he turned back. "So, uh, KF, you wanna join us?" eyebrow raised, chin tilted challengingly. Something inside me sparked, something I hadn't felt since Independence day of 2010. I smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Think back to when you were really young, afraid of the dark and everything that goes bump in the night. Now, imagine the beast that you knew lived under the bed but no one ever believed you. The long fangs, matted tangled hair, eyes that were portals to hell, and the stench was enough to knock you out. Imagine it, picture it in your head. Because that monster I feared for years, was standing not twenty feet from me, snarling and snapping like a rabid dog. It was terrifying.

"Ew, what _is_ that?" I asked Rex. He glanced over at me.

"An EVO. I don't know of what though. Six, how do we stop this one?"

Six studied it for a second, and I felt the familiar feeling of Batman giving the team a mission, calculating every move and every risk. It was spooky how similar they seemed to be, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were the same person in this alternate universe. "We need to distract it. Catch it from behind. The report said that it sprays acid, its destroyed several local businesses and has caused five casualties so far."

"I can distract it, it's pretty much my specialty." I offered. Six considered for a moment before nodding. Before a strategy could be thought up, I ran up the terrible beast and did what I do best. Distract.

"Your mother was a salamander!" though I doubt my poorly aimed insult was what it was reacting to, it lunged at me, teeth bared and claws out. I shot out of the way before it could claw my face off, twisting my body just in time. I zigged and zagged just out of its reach, and all of its focus was on me. "I bet you can't even focus on breathing and seeing at the same time!" I jabbed. I hadn't done banter like this in a while, and you could tell.

From the corner of my eye I could see Rex getting ready to strike, and this time, rather than giant hands he had a giant cannon. I would have to get him to tell me everything about these nanites as he could. But that would have to wait.

My attention quickly turned back to the beast at hand. I had no idea how Rex was going to stop this thing but he would have to do it fast. Acid was spewing everywhere, eating materials left right and center. "OWWW!" I screamed as acid burned through the leg of my costume. It burned, like the time my lab partner had mismeasured our chemicals and it had bubbled over onto my arm.

I saw Rex shoot at the creature as I stumbled, suddenly feeling too hot, _I couldn't breathe_.

"Kid Flash!" I heard someone yell, I couldn't tell if it was Rex or Six, focusing on not falling to the ground, and failing miserably. I hit the pavement hard and all I could do was roll to the side. My throat felt tight, and I couldn't force air down my throat no matter how much I wheezed and coughed. My lungs burned for air and my vision faded in and out as I couldn't deliver what they wanted.

To be given a second chance at life only to die like this, _pathetic_.

I heard a terrifying screech of metal but couldn't lift my head to look at it before I was pulled under by waves of darkness.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The smell of antiseptic was overwhelming, and the first thing I took in as I rose to consciousness. The second, was that I felt like shit. I opened my eyes and instantly cringed at the too white light surrounding me, and if I wasn't sure before, I was now. I was in some sort of hospital.

"It's good to have you back Flash, I was starting to worry the lack of oxygen to your brain actually caused major problems." Dr Holiday said, leaning toward the IV and jotting something down on her clipboard.

"What happened? Why did I pass out?" I asked. Sure, a little acid hurt like hell, but not enough to make me faint, I had a high pain tolerance seeing as my metabolism would allow for little else.

She smiled warmly at me, "Don't worry, it wasn't anything _too_ pathetic." she teased. I felt my cheeks burn a little. "The acid burned you which caused the pain, but it was the after effect. There was venom, so once you were burned, the venom was introduced to your body and caused your lungs to stop functioning. That was why you passed out. Your metabolism is both a blessing and a curse, once I was able to introduce the right antibiotics you recovered in no time, but before that, I didn't think you were going to make it. You were burning through everything." her eyes fixed on me, concern written on her face.

I turned my head to look for either Rex or Six, but neither were present. I couldn't look at her, I felt guilty for making this nearly complete stranger worry about me so much. Speaking of which, I had made a fool out of myself in front of the duo, and totally looked like a loser. That was just peachy.

"That, what's it called, Evo? What happened to it? Did Rex manage to 'heal' it?" Dr Holidays face became grim as she shook her head.

"Some EVO's are unhealable. Something in their nanites caused them to resist being healed. Right now, it's in a separate holding cell. Usually unhealable EVO's go directly to the hole, but it's too dangerous, it would create a mess down there with the other EVO's."

We lapsed into a slightly uncomfortable silence. I couldn't help but wonder if Rex or Six had gotten injured, but they had both been doing this for years probably, they were probably fine.

"I'm looking at your vitals, and they're saying you're fine, which I find crazy, but I suppose there's no use keeping you here, so you're free to go." as said that, I jumped up from the hospital bed-which turned out to be a mistake, headrush- and ran to the door.

"Thanks Doc." I said as I zipped out of the door.

The antiseptic smell lingered in my nose as I appeared in the main corridor, the one I had been held in only hours ago. No one was in here, but I really had nowhere else to be, so I sat next to the wall and waited for Rex. I wanted to talk to him, see what I could do to get home. Maybe there was a different way to get out of here than just relying on technology. I hadn't realized I had begun to nod off until I heard someone clear their throat. Opening my eyes I found that Rex was standing above me, a small smile on his lips.

"Hey dude. How're you?" he asked me.

"Oh, i'm fine now. The Doc patched me up and i'm as good as new. How about you?"

He shrugged and slid down the wall next to me. "I've done better. We don't know what to do with that EVO. White Knight wants to kill it, but it was a person at some point, and I hate killing EVO's, even though I'm not the one who does it. I wish there was something else we could do." he sighed.

"Killing is always the line that heroes in my world never dare to cross. It becomes to easy." I tried to relate. "One time, the League sent this real big baddy to another dimension, 'cause they couldn't leave him on earth, but they also couldn't kill him." Rex looked at me strangely.

"Sent him to another dimension?"

"Yeah, we have that kind of tech, at least, we did. I don't know what happened to it…" I trailed off.

"Dude! That's a great idea, and you've got me thinking. We have to send you home, and stop that EVO, well, I think I may have a solution…"

"Absolutely not."

"But why? It's perfect! We ask her to seal the EVO in a pocket dimension for awhile until we can figure something else out, and get her to send Kid here to his own dimension. It's foolproof." Rex exclaimed as he explained his brilliant plan to Six, Holiday and White Knight.

White Knight shook his armored head, scowling. "She's too unstable, for all we know, she could send him to a dimension that's cold and isolated, while sending _that,_ somewhere populated to create havoc on the streets. She's still allies with Van Kleiss, no matter whether you say you're friends or not."

I tuned them out as White Knight and Rex started bickering. Rex had explained his idea to me, and to me, it was well worth the risk. Dr. Holiday had said it herself, the technology didn't exist here. This girl, Breach, might be my only way back home.

The bickering didn't seem to be subsiding anytime soon, so I decided now would be the best time to step in. "Excuse me, but can I make a comment?"

A pair of pale blue eyes glared at me but didn't interrupt. "thank you. I totally think it's worth the risk, at least, I'm willing to risk getting sent away if it gives me a chance to get home." and I was willing. Dying on a frozen planet in an unfamiliar universe wasn't preferable, but I needed to try.

"And what about the EVO? What if she sends it somewhere that can't stop It?" White Knight challenged.

"Man, I haven't been here very long, and I've only recently met You, but I know what kind of person you are. So long as the problem is out of your hair, you could care less. Why are you fighting this so much? It's a better alternative than killing it."

White Knight's face darkened 'is that even possible?' And he turned away from the group. "Six, what's your opinion on the situation?" He growled.

"I think that it's a good idea. Risky, but everything has risks. The kid is right, it's not our problem once it's gone."

"Holiday?"

Holiday looked more indecisive. "I have to say, I agree with Six, other than the 'not our problem'. But we need to send this kid home, and we can't do it by ourselves. Breach can be reasoned with, I'm sure of it."

The pale man grumbled, not liking that he hadn't been backed up by a single person in the room. "EVO's are our problem, the issues of other dimensional children are not." he muttered 'quietly'. "Alright, we talk to Breach, and by we, I mean Rex. He seems to think they have a friendship now." White Knight smiled antagonistically.

 **And welcome to the bottom! I congratulate you on making it here, and I hope you tell me what your thoughts and feelings were!**

 **-Sargent Titan**


End file.
